Skating On Thin Ice
by Azuel Maiden
Summary: Rebecca Parker is the new girl at Eden Hall. With her sights set firmly on graduating with high grades, she completely shuts out other students who try to be her friends. Her gothic exterior assists her in warding off unwanted conversations…except for one
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Rebecca Parker is the new girl at Eden Hall. With her sights set firmly on graduating with high grades, she completely shuts out other students who try to be her friends. Her gothic exterior assists her in warding off unwanted conversations…except for one. The young loner has caught the eye of Captain Duck and he's not going to leave her alone until she talks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ducks or Eden Hall Academy.**

**Pairings: Charlie/OC**

**NOTE: This is just the prologue and disclaimer. The chapters will be much longer.**

**Azuel Maiden**


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca Parker woke up with sunlight jabbing her in her eyes. With a groan and a loud thump, she lifted herself off the floor and dragged her feet to her bedroom door, having already punched the alarm clock's OFF button out of irritation. Shuffling her feet, Becky made her way to the bathroom, checking her black stained fingernails for signs that the paint was chipping. Finding no gaps, she opened the bathroom door and stepped inside, shutting and locking it behind her. "Another day…yet this one is different from the others." She muttered, picking up the black hairbrush off the sink counter and running it through her newly died hair, tugging the unruly tangles from the usually soft curls. After minutes of useless pleading with her hair and several screams of frustrations, Becky pulled her hair into a ponytail of curls. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Becky opened the door and shuffled back to her room. Walking into the closet, she pulled out a long sleeved black t-shirt, and pair of baggy black pants with chains hanging off of them, black socks, and a pair of black tennis shoes. After getting dressed, Becky skipped down the steep staircase and headed to the green couch in the living room. Pulling her rollerblades out from behind the couch, Becky slid them on. "Mom, I'm leaving for school." She said, talking to the red haired model of a mother. "Make good choices honey." Laura Luesindez said from the kitchen, sipping some coffee while reading a magazine. Becky noticed the picture on the cover and gagged. There was her mother… with a pair of black bars covering the more feminine parts of a woman. "Whatever." She muttered, slamming the front door closed behind her. Taking off down the sidewalk, Becky's thoughts wandered to her life. She missed her father, no doubt about that. After all, he kept her and her mother from fighting all the time. His death was a tragic one, yet the doctor told her that he had not suffered. As long as Becky knew this, she felt as though her father were still there, watching over her. After all, even after his passing, Becky and her mother hadn't had a single fight… well… except for the fight over Becky's new hair color. Actually, Becky was a red head like her mother. She always wore bright colors… until her father. Life changing situations can do that to a person, especially a kind, sweet, and shy girl like Becky. Skating into the Eden Hall Academy grounds, Becky ignored all the stares. She didn't care what they thought about her. After all, it was her father's dying wish that she attend Eden Hall and graduate with high grades… so… that was exactly what Rebecca Ann Parker was going to do. Stopping at a bench, Becky replaced her rollerblades with her tennis shoes. Dodging the crowd and weaving in and out of the different cliques, Becky made it to the entrance. To her dismay, the halls were even more crowded than the courtyard. "Damn." She muttered, shoving her way through the crowd. After a minute of staying in the exact same place, some one pushed her. Becky was about to tell him some words from her colorful vocabulary when she bumped into someone and was sent crashing to the floor. "Ow! Dammit! Where are you you fu-" She began, but was cut off. "Sorry! Are you okay?" A voice asked her. She looked up and almost started to cry. This boy looked so much like her brother who had been disowned by their mother. Last time she heard from him he was in Japan which is… in case you didn't know… very far from Minnesota and most likely even further from Phoenix Arizona, place of her birth. Looking down, Becky pushed her self up and shoved her way back into the crowd, completely ignoring the boy who had asked her a question.

Charlie had just begun his daily ranting about school to his fellow Ducks when he was pushed forward. Hearing a thud, he turned around. He almost didn't notice the tiny, black-clad figure lying on the hall floor. "Ow! Dammit! Where are you you fu-" The figure started to say. He recognized the pitch of the voice as a girl's and decided to stop her before she finished her colorful sentence. "Sorry! Are you okay?" He asked. The girl looked up and he could have sworn her eyes glazed over with tears. After a few moments of her staring at him, she pushed herself up and shoved her way into the crowd, never meeting his gaze. "Interesting chick." Portman said, leaning against the lockers. "Yeah. Interesting." Charlie muttered, sounding very distant as though in thought… which is where he was. What he was thinking about, the Ducks could only wonder.


	3. Not a Chapter

**I had originally wanted to thank all those who reviewed… but I accidentally deleted them all. Well, if you reviewed, thank you SO much! Next time I'll be sure not to delete them all! **

**-Okay, I want to say a couple things. One, I plan to make this story go fast. Fast meaning, get out the chapters as fast as I can, not just typing anything I feel like with only forty-some words. I already have seven chapters on my computer, ready to be posted. Please be patient with me. This is, after all, my very first story. If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to send them to me. But just so you know, the only pairings in this story are Charlie and Rebecca, no one else. No Dean/Julie or Adam/Julie or Connie/Guy. Just Charlie/Rebecca(Becky). For those of you who didn't understand, Rebecca and Becky are the same person. Becky is just Rebecca's nickname. You will most likely see Becky rather than Rebecca, but if you like Rebecca better than Becky don't worry. Charlie never calls Rebecca "Becky." He may occasionally call her "Becca," but never "Becky." Reasons are unknown. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Name?" The lady at the desk asked. "Rebecca Parker." Becky answered, her thin fingers running over the surface of the desk. "Here is your schedule and locker number and combination. Since you are new your teachers have agreed to a three minute extension on the regular passing periods. Come back here if you need assistance." The lady said, and immediately went back to her telephone conversation. Becky tried not to show off her colorful vocabulary and headed outside into the hall. While following her map of the school, Becky made her way to her locker. "Hey, look. New girl." A voice said. Becky sighed and attacked her lock. Soon her locker was covered in shadows. "Hey." The voice said. Becky turned around. Behind her was a group of teens around her age. Eleven people in all. "Can I help you?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. The boy that reminded her of her brother stepped forward. "Uh, hi. We just wanted to welcome you to Eden Hall." He said. Becky forced a small smile on her face. "Thanks. I'm Rebecca Parker." She said, but instantly scolded herself in her mind. Why would I tell a total stranger my name? Idiot! She thought. "Hi Rebecca. We're the Ducks. I'm Charlie and this is Adam, Louis, Kenny, Portman, Fulton, Dwayne, Goldberg, Guy, Connie, and Julie." Charlie said, the others all saying "hi" when they were introduced. Well, at least most of them did. When she was introduced to Portman and Fulton, they came up to each side of her, leaning against the neighboring lockers. "Hey babe. Where you from?" Portman asked. Becky was taken aback by this, but quickly recovered. "Arizona." She answered, trying to hide her southern accent. All the Ducks smiled. "Look Dwayne. We found your long lost sister!" Guy shouted. Becky tried to hide her confusion but failed miserably. Charlie saw her confusion and smiled. "Dwayne's from Texas. You have the same accent." He explained. "Accent? What accent?" She asked, trying so hard to hide her accent. Charlie laughed. "That one." He said. For the first time in years, Becky actually felt like smiling, but the darkness in her heart wouldn't let her, so Becky just looked down at her feet, hoping silently that someday she could smile.


End file.
